


Morning Kisses

by felorinbailenshield



Category: Commander Cullen - Fandom, Cullen Rutherford - Fandom, Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Baby Kisses, Cute, Daddy Cullen, F/M, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:06:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felorinbailenshield/pseuds/felorinbailenshield
Summary: My first prompt! Thank you inquisitorsmabari <3 this is for Willow and Cullen with a special little guest!





	Morning Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitorsmabari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitorsmabari/gifts).



> Forgot to put this here, hope you like it!

Willow laid peacefully in her large four poster bed, the blankets pulled tight against her shoulders and the sun barely peaking through the window. The Inquisition had gotten back late within the night and Willow was able to escape the War Council meeting. Thankfully Cullen snuck into her room with her before Josie and Lelianna could protest. It had felt like a victory at the Winter Palace, the assassination was unsuccessful and Empress Celene was safe with her renewed lover, Briala. The Inquisition had gained the favour they desperately needed with the nobles. So, instead of rushing out of bed like she normally would to prepare for her next trip, Willow claimed a few days to herself. Her companions deserved a break as well, she even hinted at the idea of attending a tourney since it was becoming a popular topic of discussion. As long as there was a lot of wine to help her get through the day. She always detested tourneys growing up and Willow didn’t expect that to change any time soon. But for Blackwall and Varric, she’d try.

The sun began to slowly creep through the curtains as Willow rolled onto her back, her arm hanging lazily over her eyes. There was no chance she was getting up, not for anyone. But she thought too soon as there was a sudden dip in the bed and a hushed giggle. She didn’t need to look up to know who it was. Willow let out a groan, her lower lip pouting out as his heavy bulk hovered over her. His lips soon found her chin and then along her jaw. Damn him.

“Commander” she groaned, removing her forearm to turn her head in his direction, eyes yet unopened.

“Inquisitor” he grinned against her jaw and she suddenly felt a small pair of hands pat her stomach. “Someone just had to give you a morning kiss”. Cullen laid next to her, head held in his hand as he watched the little one crawl between them.

Willow finally opened her honey hued eyes and looked down at her little love. Her daughter, Faye, was beaming with rosy cheeks and matching eyes peeking at her. The tiny girl squealed as she clumsily made her way to her mother and Willow sighed happily.

“I guess I can be interrupted for this” she grinned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes before picking the babe up and holding her close to her chest. Willow was so grateful that her family had decided to stay longer, the thought of watching Faye ride off in the carriage was too painful. But not being here for it would have been much worse. For too long she had been apart from her baby and she did not want to miss another moment with her.

“Caught the Bann coming from the kitchens with Faye in hand.” Cullen confessed. “Thought you’d rather spend the day with her then in more council meetings”. Cullen had grown to love the little girl and her heart skipped when he brought his free hand up to rub Faye’s little cheek. She had been terrified the day she told him about Faye and was relieved when he stayed by her side. She doubted he would understand the depths of her gratitude that he remained. Willow had been told for so long that no man could love a single mother. The words seeped into her soul and the idea of having someone else’s love was a fantasy. Yet here he was, laying next to her and adoring her daughter as if she were his own. It had been a few months since her family arrived and not once did he shy away. Maybe at first he was reluctant, not knowing what to do with a year-old baby. But he cared for Faye the best he could. There was still so much to learn though, even for her, and she knew he would be up for the journey.

“Watch me try to fight everyone else off for her attention” she mused, lifting Faye up in the air and bringing her down for a lovely kiss. This was the perfect way to wake up, even with the drool that Faye left behind. The baby cooed and nuzzled her face in Willow’s neck. She giggled, nose wrinkled and turned her head towards Cullen once again, beaming with how happy she felt. Cullen laughed, bringing his thumb to wipe the drool off Willow’s lips. “My turn” he gave her his famous smirk and leaned in, kissing Willow sweetly.

This had become the perfect morning indeed.


End file.
